


I Miss You

by Authenticait



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authenticait/pseuds/Authenticait
Summary: Not having Sasuke around, she thinks, is like missing a limb.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally caught up on Shippuden and decided to dip my feet back into the Narutoverse. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

"Is it harder than you thought, having a husband that's always gone?"

The question slips innocently from the mouth of a nurse, a civilian new to the village. 

Sakura pauses a moment. She thinks of the door that is coming off the hinges that she can't fix, of the jars on the top shelves she can't reach, and of the difficulty she's found in cooking for only one person. 

"No" she replies with a soft smile, thinking that door can wait to be fixed, the jars reached with a stepping stool, and the leftovers she always has for lunches. She's adapted to not having Sasuke around, to relying solely on herself. 

"Do you miss him?"

The smile fades. How can she even begin to explain to this nurse that missing Sasuke has been so intertwined in her life that it's become a part of her. How can she explain that she keeps a fan on a night to replace the sound of him breathing, that some days she walks around with an aching throat and stinging eyes because she misses him so badly she aches. 

Not having Sasuke around, she thinks, is like missing a limb. She's off balance and missing something that used to be there. 

She can't, she thinks, even begin to explain her complicated need for independence while being so dependent on a person that's never there.

Huffing out a small laugh, she just nods her head and smiles again. 

"Yes, I do."


End file.
